The present disclosure generally relates to data processing systems and, more particularly, relates to switching modes of a processor in a data processing system.
Computer processing systems may utilize multiple processors arranged in a parallel processor complex to process tasks in parallel. This enables the processors to execute tasks simultaneously. For example, a large task may be divided into smaller tasks which can then be executed simultaneously or concurrently by the parallel processors of the parallel processor complex. Multi-core processors may also implement parallel processing techniques to execute tasks in parallel threads.